


Believe

by luinil80



Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: He couldn't say no to you. Not now, nor ever.But this could mean a lot of troubles and much more pain for anyone involved. The world outside saw it as wrong, bizarre or even unnatural.However, as he saw it, this was the best thing that ever happened to him.Just a little touch of yours felt like fire, each kiss made him melt, so why could all this be called unnatural?
Relationships: Clone Troopers & Jedi Knight Character(s)
Series: The Clone Wars remix - imagines, headcanons & drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723801
Kudos: 4





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> one of the drabbles i was working on these days (waiting for my writer’s block to pass) this is short and nothing special, i was just feeling it. Didn’t have a specific clone in mind so y’all can imagine whoever you like with this :)
> 
> partly inspired by Believe by Mumford & Sons - lyrics in italic.

____________

> _I don't even know if I believe, everything you're trying to say to me_

This was a mistake, wrong beyond belief. This situation would have got the both of you killed.

Yet, when he looked into your eyes, all fears were forgotten.

It felt so right, so pure and good for you both, so why was he supposed to give up at all?

He couldn't say no to you. Not now, nor ever.

But this could mean a lot of troubles and much more pain for anyone involved. The world outside saw it as wrong, bizarre or even unnatural.

However, as he saw it, this was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

Just a little touch of yours felt like fire, each kiss made him melt, so why could all this be called unnatural?

Although this arrangement, so strange yet exciting as it was, went against everything he had believed in until today.

He believed he had his future already written ahead of him, filled with nothing but war and death, but, right now, it turned out to be something else too.

He'd changed so much since then and it was all thanks to you.

> _So open up my eyes_
> 
> _Tell me I'm alive_
> 
> _This is never gonna go our way_
> 
> _If I'm gonna have to guess what's on your mind_

Even for you, this felt wrong somehow. It was against everything you were taught into, it was wrong for what you thought was your life. A life of duty in favor of an unknown force. 

You knew nothing else besides your discipline and war, just like he did. Everything else was practically new, just as it was for him.

Somehow, he had changed you as well.

You felt love and freedom when you both were together, nothing was wrong and everything was at peace after all.

But it wasn't, because of what you both thought you believed in. It wasn't your fault, you were both raised that way.

And deep down you already knew what this meant.

Now, the future was unclear, and the outer world kept reminding you of all the wrongs of this whole situation.

> _Say something, something like you love me_

This was wrong, unnatural, as the others said.

But not for you, not when you were together.

Always together.

A Clone soldier and a Jedi.

____________ 


End file.
